Kelpie
by Erelbrile
Summary: En el norte de Inglaterra existe un lago. Quienes lo visitan quedan atrapados en su encanto: ése es el caso de François. Una vez que ha descubierto su secreto, ¿será capaz de ver más allá de Antonio y sus culpas?


**Palabras: **Más de 15.500 según OpenOffice, agárrate cabrito.

**Título:** Kelpie  
**Parejas**: Francia/Inglaterra. Rusia/Estados Unidos. España/Italia del Sur. Escocia/Inglaterra. Insinuaciones Dinamarca/Holanda.  
**Otros Personajes **Bélgica, Austria, Grecia, Liechtenstein, Hungría, Prusia, Suiza. Menciones a Italia del Norte, Canadá, Imperio Romano y China.  
**Rating:** MA, por contenidos sexuales y violencia.  
**Resumen:** En el norte de Inglaterra existe un lago. Quienes lo visitan quedan atrapados en su encanto: ése es el caso de François. Una vez que ha descubierto su secreto, ¿será capaz de ver más allá de Antonio y sus culpas?  
**Advertencias: **Taristicas: violencia, muerte de personaje, mucho uso de un OC, incesto, escenas sexuales explícitas. Este fanfiction es un universo alterno. Uso de nyos.  
**Notas:** Este fic fue el regalo para **Tanis Barca**, en el evento del Amigo Invisible (amigo secreto) de la comunidad **fruk_me_bastard**. De no ser por lo que ella pidió, no lo tendrían aquí, ¡un muy fuerte abrazo a ella! Lo modifiqué un poquito, pero casi nada, sólo agregué un par de escenas y... ortografía. "Il noventuno" es como le decían los italianos a la Carcano M91... es manual (Tari averiguando de armas, oh yeah). Para este fic tuve que averiguar muuuuchas cosas porque soy media idiota y olvido cosas simples, como en qué año se inventaron los autos o el avión. La referencia a un lugar más allá del Reino de los Francos es la Italia renacentista... no recuerdo qué más, pero habían muchas más.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_- todos aquellos atrapados en el lago y en el recuerdo-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Kelpie**

.

.

.

La historia que hoy les contaré, trata sobre dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos escapaba de sus actos y el otro, permanecía cautivo por los de alguien más.

En los años de paz y ruina que hubo en Europa entre la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un joven de Francia llegó a un pequeño pueblo cerca del límite entre Inglaterra y Escocia, buscando aislarse del mundo, sin imaginar que hasta ese lugar lo perseguiría algo más que su conciencia.

+'+'+'+'+

El joven entró en una posada que lucía tranquila, con una mochila de viaje a la espalda. Buscó con la mirada al encargado y no tardó en aparecer desde una puerta tras el mostrador una mujer castaña y de ojos azules, con un delantal cubriéndole la camisa y los pantalones, quien fue a recibirlo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes.- Lo saludó con un inglés de acento gringo, aunque como el francés no estaba acostumbrado al idioma, no lo notó.- ¿Busca un lugar donde dormir?

- Buenas tardes.- Correspondió al saludo inclinando coquetamente la cabeza.- Sí, estoy de viaje por la región y quisiera pasar la noche aquí.

- Sígame por favor.

La mujer, que se presentó como Emily Jones, lo llevó hasta el segundo piso de su hospedaje, preguntándole mil aspectos sobre su visita; cuantos días pensaba quedarse, que otros pueblos había visitado, si acaso no encontraba que era una época hermosa en verano; a lo que el joven contestó con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Ella le mostró una a una las habitaciones desocupadas para que eligiera la que más le gustara, y una vez que el rubio eligió una con ventana al patio, lo dejó tranquilo para que se acomodara.

Él se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, agotado. Estuvo así un buen tiempo, siguiendo las líneas de los diseños del techo de madera, alternando su concentración en las figuras con el recuerdo de Antonio.

Poseía, más allá de su aspecto vivaz, recuerdos similares a los de cualquier adolescente que hubiese vivido durante la Gran Guerra, y como promesa personal en contra de la miseria se dejaba crecer el cabello como contrapartida al tiempo que debió usarlo cortado al ras como medida de higiene y disciplina.

(No importaba cuanto quisiese culpar al ejército. Podrán haber sido ellos los que le enseñaron a utilizar un fusil, mas fue él quien le enseñó a Antonio como disparar).

Se soltó el cabello que llevara recogido y extendió los brazos, sintiendo el peso de la vida hundiéndole contra el cobertor, empujándole a desear una muerte prematura vistiendo el uniforme y no la persecución tenaz de su conciencia.

Acomodó su ropa en el clóset de la habitación, con la intención de dar una vuelta por el pueblo por la tarde e ir a beber en la noche. Al pasar junto a la ventana, pudo ver a un hombre alto y de cabello platino transportando unos maceteros con ayuda de un niño que parecía ser su hijo. Los contempló un momento y sonrió, determinado a descansar en un ambiente así.

Bajó las escaleras estudiando la construcción de madera. Emily lo vio desde la sala de estar, donde cambiaba las cortinas moviéndose graciosamente al ritmo de la radio.

- ¿Le gustó la habitación? Es cómoda.- Inició la mujer.- Ahora no hay mucha gente, pero ya llegarán, les gusta venir y alejarse del mundo.- Continuó, bajando de la silla con la cortina sucia en los brazos.- Tiene suerte de haber venido ahora que todavía tenemos habitaciones.

- Es un lugar muy bonito.- Contestó François, colocándose el abrigo.

- ¿Saldrá? Si quiere pasear por los alrededores hay guías, le puedo dar sus direcciones.

- Gracias, señora Jones, pero sólo voy a recorrer el pueblo.

- Así está bien, es muy tarde para pensar en salir…- Dijo la mujer, antes de ser interrumpida por el cesar de la música y una voz masculina.

- ¿Señora Jones? Em, de nuevo confundes a los huéspedes.

- ¿Señora Braginski suena mejor para ti? Ahuyenta a los clientes.

- No los ahuyenta.- Contradijo el recién llegado, atrayéndola por la cintura.- Es tu manía de preparar hot dogs todos los días lo que los obliga a irse.

François se acercó a la pareja y estiró la mano para saludar al dueño de la posada.

- Iván Braginski.

- Un gusto.

- ¿Vienes de paseo por el día?- Preguntó sujetando con una mano el hombro de su mujer.

- Pensaba quedarme un tiempo más largo.- Contestó el francés, moviendo un poco las manos.- Para relajarme.

- Te gustará. ¿Ya te ofreció Emily un mapa de la región? Escuché que no quieres ir con un guía.

El francés tardó un poco en responder e Iván, tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Emily en ruso, agregó.

- No era mi intención escuchar, venía entrando.-

- No es un problema, señor Braginski. Estaba reconsiderando la idea de un guía. Mañana le aceptaré uno de esos mapas.

Se despidió del matrimonio y salió a la calle.

+'+'+'+'+

El polvo se levantaba cuando los niños corrían en los callejones, cruzando la calle ante los improperios de los dueños de automóviles, que debían tener mucho cuidado de lastimar a las risas inocentes del lugar.

Las tiendas abiertas llamaban a catar, a probar y a comprobar la calidad de licores, verduras y telas, formando un circuito de negocios que incluía la vida misma de las personas allí presentes, reflejando el más puro estilo de vida inglés: el policía compraba al panadero, éste contrataba al sastre, quien tenía a su cargo a las costureras, quienes compraban el pan para sus hijos. En aquel círculo de personas y oficios, donde cada quien utilizaba sus habilidades, François se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de instrumentos, junto a la cual podía verse un taller.

Con un repiqueteo agudo las campanillas llamaron al maestro del lugar, el que con un exasperado gesto renegaba de quien le interrumpía en la creación de uno de sus instrumentos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Irrumpió intentando evitar el tono cortante.

- Sólo observo, muchas gracias.

El dueño del local observó como su interlocutor paseaba la mirada por sus obras con las manos en los bolsillos. Se le acercó limpiando la viruta de sus mangas.

- ¿Le gusta la música?- Preguntó al ver al francés interesado en un violonchelo.

- Bastante. Antes de la guerra solía tocar por las tardes.

- ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Vendimos el chelo por un uniforme.

François se balanceo ligeramente sobre sus tobillos, para luego dirigir su vista al hombre castaño detrás de él. Éste estiró su mano y el rubio se la estrechó.

- Roderich Edelstein, luthier de este pueblo.

- François Bonnefoy.- Correspondió el saludo.- Sólo estoy de paso.

- ¿Sabe? Muchos vinimos de paso, pero terminamos quedándonos aquí. Mi padre era compositor de conservatorio en Viena, pero cuando la guerra estalló, nos vinimos. Al poco tiempo supimos que no regresaríamos jamás.

François observó el rostro de su interlocutor; no debía ser muchos años mayor que él.

- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó indicando el instrumento que antes viera con suma atención. El austriaco pareció dudarlo, echando un vistazo a los violines que los rodeaban, al piano apegado a la pared detrás suyo en una esquina, a las flautas expuestas en las paredes y a los instrumentos locales de los que recelaba tanto.

- Adelante. Le traeré un taburete.

Cuando François buscase luego una explicación a su decisión posterior, más que culpar al lago, ocuparía su mente las cuerdas vibrando en sus dedos y las melodías de Edelstein en la habitación de madera y barniz.

No regresó hasta la noche al hostal de Emily. Comió junto a los demás huéspedes y subió a su habitación a descansar de su viaje.

+'+'+'+'+

Lovino preguntó en el embarcadero por un hombre rubio, de un metro setenta y cinco, que solía lucir barba. Ojos azules, por si alguien necesitaba que fuera más específico. Mostraba un boceto –dibujado por él mismo- del hombre en cuestión en cada posada que visitaba, haciendo resonar sus zapatos sobre las escalinatas de los edificios y las maderas de los muelles.

Nadie pudo darle una respuesta satisfactoria. Algunas mujeres decían haberle visto, pero poco o nada sobre su destino sabían.

Aquella noche se recostó mirando el techo de un hostal de mala muerte, siguiendo líneas similares a las que seguía su presa en el norte. Las suyas, unas grietas causadas por los años y la humedad, desnudaban la estructura más de lo que la falta de adornos hacía.

Buscó con una mano desesperada –su corazón frío tembló- un libro dentro de su morral. Buscó entre sus páginas gastadas por los dedos de aquél hasta dar con la carta maldita, aquella que precedió al cartucho maldito, al gatillo maldito, al temblor, al adiós, a las aves emprendiendo el vuelo asustadas.

A las manchas de jugo metálico entre los ácidos tomates.

Cien páginas después, estaba la foto en que sonreían, con los pantalones y las camisas arremangados, preparados para la cosecha.

Fue tan estúpido el no preguntar. Si lo hubiese hecho, las cosas serían diferentes.

+'+'+'+'+

Despertó cercano al medio día. Emily colgaba la ropa en el patio tarareando una canción de moda y en cuanto lo vio asomado le saludó. Se vistió aprisa y bajó las escaleras, encontrando a Iván y a su hijo acarreando verduras.

- Papá, tengo que decirle a mamá algo que hablé con Gilbert.

- ¿Y por qué tantos secretos, Dimitri? Está bien, ve.

- Spasibo.- Agradeció el chico, entregándole a su padre su carga antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba al patio.

- Buenos días, camarada Bonnefoy.- Saludó el ruso con una sonrisa. François se apresuró a coger alguna bolsa de tela para ayudarlo.- ¿Ha descansado?

- Bastante, gracias, señor Braginski.

- En mi salida consulté por los guías. Como aún no estamos en época de visitantes, no hay ninguno que realice excursiones todavía. ¿Ya decidió si quiere salir? Conozco a un chico que podría acompañarlo. Debe tener su edad.

El francés dejó las bolsas sobre una mesa vieja y bien tenida mientras Iván levantaba la tapa de la olla que hervía y evaluaba el interior. Arrugó un poco la nariz al oler el contenido y se arremangó antes de lavarse las manos en el lavaplatos.

- Si lo desea, puedo enviar a Dimitri a que le acompañe.- Señaló la olla con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Le parece que le haga falta algo? Estos años con esta mujer me han llevado a perder la mitad del sentido del gusto.

François rió ante lo dicho por el marido, quien retrocedió a ordenar las compras de esa mañana.

- Si me deja ver en las bolsas, puede que mejore el sabor del caldo.

Iván sonrió, interesado en el carácter del hombre en frente suyo.- Adelante, no faltaba más.

Un par de horas después, el joven y alegre Dimitri saltaba alrededor del viajero, hablándole de una y otra idea.

- Mamá dice que si yo quisiera podría ser tan alto como mi papá. Tía Maddie la apoya, pero cuando le pregunté a papá por qué era tan grande, él contestó que era gracias al vodka, y como mamá no me deja beberlo, no creo que pueda ser tan grande como él.

- ¿Tu madre no te deja beber?

- Ella no sabe, pero en Vaddisznó la señorita Héderváry me deja beber whiskey.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que ahora no te acusaré con Emily?

El chico dejó de saltar alrededor de François.

- Usted no haría eso, ¿verdad, señor Bonnefoy? Mamá no me dejaría volver allí, y si no voy, la señorita Héderváry no me dará mi paga.

- ¿Trabajas, muchacho? ¿No estudias?

Junto a ambos pasó una señora vendiendo flores. Dimitri se dio una vuelta para verla pasar, sin dejar de caminar junto a François.

- Sí estudio, señor Bonnefoy, pero la señorita Héderváry me… ¡Gilbert!- Exclamó el niño, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo y corriendo sin miramientos por su interlocutor hacia un joven albino, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo alzó.

- ¡Dimitri! ¿Qué haces aquí, jovenzuelo? ¿De nuevo el viejo Iván te tiene de mensajero?

- ¡Sí, vino un viajero!- El chico tomó con su mano de nueve años al mayor y lo jaló hacia el rubio.- Su nombre es François y quiere conocer el bosque.

El albino se presentó como Gilbert Beilschmidt, recibiendo inmediatamente a François con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma. Dijo no estar disponible en aquel momento, pero que si en la noche aceptaba invitarlo a unas copas, podía reconsiderar la idea. El rubio aceptó, acordando juntarse en Vaddisznó aquella misma noche.

Dimitri, mientras los mayores conversaban, corrió hacia un grupo de chicos que jugaban a las carreras.

+'+'+'+'+

A Gilbert no le costó mucho hacer buenas migas con François, aceptando inmediatamente –y con Elizabetha por testigo- el acompañarlo a conocer los alrededores antes que el francés dejase el pueblo.

Los insistentes golpes en su puerta al amanecer despertaron a François con temor, llevándole este sentimiento a buscar una escapatoria. Miró hacia la ventana, impulsado por el instinto que le decía que saltase como hizo en el callejón Commercianti la noche en que no durmió, antes de conocer los efectos de sus malos consejos.

El camino con el albino no fue desagradable, y la plática entretuvo a François tanto como el paisaje. Gracias a ella se enteró del nombre de varios vecinos y de la vida en el pueblo. Gilbert parecía conocer muy bien la flora y fauna de los alrededores, a pesar de haber confesado su llegada desde el Reino de Prusia hace unos cuantos años en busca de un ambiente que lo ayudase a olvidar los males vividos.

- Quien inicia la guerra, e incluso los más fuertes, sufren de todos modos. No importa quien tenga el mayor potencial militar, las muertes son muertes.- Razonó cuando caminaban por un camino de tierra que se desprendía de la vía principal.- ¿No crees igual, François? Tú también viviste esos años. Podríamos habernos encontrado en el campo de batalla.

- Las muertes siguen siendo muertes, y las muertes desatan más muertes y la guerra, incluso tras terminar, provoca más muertes.

- ¿Y esas muertes?

- Esas muertes… sólo provocan más guerras.

Gilbert giró el cuello para ver mejor el perfil de su acompañante, siguiendo el balanceo de sus propios brazos con sus pasos.

- Te llevaré a un lugar especial. Todos en el pueblo lo conocen, y es lo que nos empuja a quedarnos.

El de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada, intrigado.

- Pero te advierto que, una vez que lo conozcas, no querrás irte.

Rió con ganas ante las palabras del prusiano, ¿tanta fe tenía en ellas? Le agradaba el chico y su desplante, y con la simpatía que despertara en él, no es de extrañar que le acompañase por unos senderos que parecían grabados más en la mente del de ojos rojos que en los zapatos de los viajeros.

De algún modo, le recordaba a la camaradería que compartió con Antonio, cuando el viejo Rómulo lo contrató en sus campos y pudo descansar de las agitadas calles y los agitados corazones.

De entre los árboles emergió la visión de un lago calmo y extenso, más largo que ancho, oscurecido en sus orillas por los altos robles, y en cuyo centro caían los rayos del sol que aún no llegaba a su cenit.

Ambos varones se separaron unos pasos; François admirando lo que le rodeaba y Gilbert acercándose a la orilla. Pronto François acompañó al prusiano los varios metros que los separaban del lago, para luego comenzar a caminar por la ribera al tiempo que Beilschmidt se acuclillaba y hablaba.

Pensando que se dirigía a él, François se le acercó.

- Elizabetha dice que vendrá uno de estos días con algo para ti si tú no te apareces por allá.- Le oyó decir con la mirada en el lago.- Y Dimitri te envía saludos, ya sabes que si no es a escondidas Emily no lo deja venir. Te he traído algo.

- ¿Hablas con el lago?- Consultó François intrigado.

- François, te presento a James.- Gilbert sacó de su morral una tras otra cinco manzanas que dejó sobre el pasto.

François levantó la vista hacia las luces danzantes sobre el agua, que desde aquella distancia parecían ser hadas resplandecientes.

- James, él es François.

Se tendieron en el pasto a dejar pasar el medio día, y Gilbert lo invitó a lavarse el rostro y el cuello con el agua del lago antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Cuando François se dio la vuelta a ver el lago por última vez aquel día, vio a un caballo blanco de crin dorada comer las manzanas que Gilbert dejara al llegar.

+'+'+'+'+

Lovino Vargas nunca fue un niño mimado. Desde siempre supo que él _no era_ quien viviría un sueño que fuese _plenamente_ suyo. Pero no le importaba, porque en el campo estaba todo lo que él amaba y conocía. Los estudios en la ciudad junto a su hermano no le llevaron a desdeñar lo que le correspondía por derecho. Tenía asumido que, a diferencia de Feliciano, él debería llevar la dirección de la familia. La idea lo satisfacía.

Pero, llegado el momento de gritarle a Antonio -como si fuese su práctica personal de futuro patrón-, de obligarlo a saltarse la siesta, de despertarlo más temprano, de regañarlo a improperios, sintió un placer perverso de saberse acompañado por alguien que le tenía estima a pesar de su carácter voluble. No confiar en Fernández fue siempre un reto imposible de vencer para quien se acercara al joven español de ojos verdes.

Pensar que esa misma confianza lo llevó a su fin.

Y que la misma falta de confianza, en el momento menos indicado, lo perdió entre las matas y su fruto, cuando el sol prometía en vano recordar las glorias de España con un nuevo recorrido en el firmamento claro.

Una semana y media después de llegar a Gran Bretaña, Lovino ya sabía que camino tomar. En el siguiente poblado, uno pequeño para su suerte, supieron guiarlo de mejor manera.

Y de ese modo, fue avanzando.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Lo llevaste a conocer a James?- Preguntó Elizabetha lavando unos vasos.

- Ja.- Sonrió Gilbert, con François a su lado.

- Le diste mi recado, cómo siempre.

- Se lo dejé bastante claro.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa.- Comenzó François, cada vez más intrigado.- Pero, ¿quién es James?

- James, mi amigo- comenzó el prusiano con una cerveza en la mano- es el kelpie de nuestro lago.

- ¿Un kelpie?

- Sí, uno muy particular.

La puerta se abrió y los clientes se voltearon a ver a los recién llegados antes de retomar el murmullo de las conversaciones.

- ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Emily acercándose al trío.- Veo que ya conociste a nuestro nuevo huésped, Elizabetha.- Sonrió enérgica la mujer mayor.- Este año han llovido los hombres guapos, partiendo con ese Mathias que llegó hace dos semanas.

- No sé como llevas el hospedaje controlando a ese par de hombres y cargando con la pequeña Jude.

- ¡Soy una mujer fuerte, Eli! Ya te darás cuenta cuando te cases quién realmente lleva los pantalones.

Ambos varones y algunos que estaban cerca escucharon a la mujer entre sonrisas por la cotidianeidad del comentario, y alguno pidió un brindis por ella, siendo coreado por el resto del local.

- Entonces, ¿de qué hablaban?

- Hablábamos sobre James Kirkland.- Contestó la chica de largos cabellos castaños, apoyando los antebrazos en la barra.- Gilbert encontró apropiado enseñarle el lago al señor Bonnefoy, aquí presente.

- Ah.- Sonrió la estadounidense.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué Gilbert consideró necesario atar al señor Bonnefoy al pueblo tan prontamente?

- No quedaré atado, señora Braginski.- Le respondió François, escéptico.

Emily hizo un gesto torcido con los labios que duró apenas un segundo. ¡Jones, no Braginski, por favor!

- ¿Le han contado la historia de los hermanos Kirkland?

- ¡A mí James me salvó!- Exclamó Dimitri, saliendo quién sabe cómo desde detrás de Elizabetha. Se subió a un taburete y abrazó por el cuello a la joven.

- ¿Quién es James? ¿Qué es un kelpie? No comprendo nada.- Dijo por fin François, realmente intrigado.

- Los kelpies- inició Gilbert- son seres de estas tierras que viven en los lagos. Son similares a los caballos de mar, y se dice que son igual de peligrosos.

- Un kelpie, tal como hacen los caballos de mar al ser montados por una persona, corren hacia su lago y la ahogan.- Continuó Elizabetha.- Incluso algunos dicen que, tal como sus hermanos de aguas saladas, devoran a sus víctimas, aunque al parecer no secretan la sustancia que mantiene al jinete adherido a la montura hasta tocar el agua.

- ¡¿Por qué me interrumpiste, mujer?! Estaba contando yo la historia.

- Tú no sabes relatar historias, Gilbert.- Respondió rápida Elizabetha, restándole importancia antes de continuar.- Los hermanos Kirkland eran dos jóvenes que hace siglos estuvieron de paso en este pueblo.

- Arthur y James Kirkland.- Tomó la palabra Emily.- La historia dice que huían de una gran vergüenza. Unas versiones dicen que mataron a sus padres y que escaparon de su hogar por miedo al castigo que recibirían. Otras, que profanaron una Iglesia e intentaban escapar de la represalia de Dios.

François, escuchando atento, mantenía las manos entrelazadas y su mentón apoyado en sus pulgares. Gilbert se mantenía recostado sobre el mesón, haciendo un movimiento silencioso con la cabeza para que Elizabetha le sirviese más cerveza.

- Ambos hermanos.- Prosiguió Emily.- Se refugiaron un tiempo aquí, donde fueron bien recibidos por los lugareños.

- Hasta que llegó el día en que llegó la noticia al pueblo.- Completó Beilschmidt mirando su vaso lleno.- Y escaparon pensando que se levantarían en armas por sus pecados.

- Arthur obligó a James a escapar.- Lo corrigió Elizabetha, por el mero gusto de reprender ella al albino.- James ya no quería seguir una vida así y pensó en entregarse, pero Arthur, el mayor de los dos, lo obligó a continuar el camino, escapando por el bosque.

- Efectivamente.- Retomó la palabra Emily- El pueblo se enteró de los hechos, y fueron en búsqueda de ambos hermanos.

Dimitri pasaba un paño por el mesón, mirando de reojo a Elizabetha para que lo viese en su labor, escuchando la historia.

- Cuando llegaron al lago ya comenzaba a amanecer. Escucharon los gritos de los hombres y los aullidos de los perros, Arthur se desesperó, y antes de poder ser atrapados, empujó a su hermano en el sector más profundo del lago. El joven no sabía nadar, y murió ahogado. Arthur se dejó capturar.

- ¿Esa es una leyenda, no es así?- Levantó una ceja el francés.

- Se dice que el alma de James, a pesar de sus pecados, se conservaba pura, y que tomó la forma de un kelpie para continuar viviendo, pagando por sus acciones hasta que Dios lo acepte en su Santo Reino.

- James es real, él me salvó.- Continuó Dimitri.- Cuéntale, mamá.

La señora Jones sonrió complacida.

- Cuando Dimitri tenía dos años, fuimos al lago con Iván a pasear. Apenas nos distrajimos un momento y él ya no estaba con nosotros, por lo que comenzamos a llamarlo. Lo buscamos por cerca de quince minutos, ya estábamos desesperados porque algunos sectores del lago son profundos y el bosque es peligroso para un niño pequeño.

- Yo lo vi en el centro del lago, mamá.- Reclamó el niño de ojos violeta como los de su padre.- Y lo fui a buscar. Él se acercó a mí y entonces caí al agua. Pero me aferré a su crin.

Emily miró a su hijo, con mirada indescifrable.

- Cuando pensamos en volver al pueblo en busca de ayuda, me volteé al lago. Allí lo vi. Salía del lago con Dimitri en brazos, con una mirada de profundo pesar.

- ¿Se acercó a él?

- Por supuesto, soy una madre muy valiente y una heroína. Mientras Iván permanecía pasmado ante la visión, me acerqué al joven y recibí a Dimitri, que no lucía para nada asustado. Por el contrario, intentaba coger los cabellos del joven como si no supiese la maldad que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Cómo era?- Preguntó Gilbert, tragando grueso.

- Era un joven de la edad de ustedes, quizá la tuya, Eli. Tenía unos ojos verdes de un color profundo, la piel blanca. Recuerdo que tenía unas cejas muy gruesas. Sus labios eran finos y…

- ¿Y?- Preguntaron los tres jóvenes, expectantes.

- Los cabellos rubios.- Terminó.

- ¿Y qué escuchan ustedes?- Exclamó Elizabetha poniéndose de pie.- ¡Regresen a sus bebidas, señores!

El francés miró por sobre su hombro cómo los hombres regresaban a sus propios asuntos.

- Bueno, hace mucho que no se acerca a las fronteras del pueblo.- Comentó la chica.

- ¿Se acerca?- Preguntó François.

- Sí, antes llegaba hasta los límites del bosque. Pero hace bastantes meses que no se escuchan sus cascos o que alguien lo ve por aquí.

-Existen muchas leyendas sobre los kelpies.- Le informó Gilbert.- Que cambian de forma, que son posibles de dominar y domar, que son más fuertes que cualquier caballo.

François terminó su bebida, sopesando las palabras.

Así que aquel caballo que viera realmente era un kelpie.

+'+'+'+'+

Bonnefoy no sintió la predicción de Gilbert como una realidad hasta la segunda vez que vio al kelpie.

Gilbert lo acompañó hasta cierta parte del camino y luego le dio las instrucciones para llegar hasta el lago.

- Si no has vuelto en la noche, iré a buscarte.- Agregó.

- Gracias, pero no creo que vaya a perderme.-

Encontrar el camino le costó más de lo que esperaba, y por más de quince minutos creyó estar perdido, pero cuando vio la superficie del lago siendo reflectora ondeante de la luz, la tranquilidad y el sabor de la victoria lo inundaron.

Caminó en derredor de la masa hídrica mirando las limpias aguas, preguntándose de donde vendrían, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento a ras del suelo, entre los árboles colindantes. Se acercó con cuidado, por si se trataba de un animal salvaje, cuando lo vio recostado sobre cientos de flores.

Quedó quieto como una roca, sin atreverse a respirar. La descripción que le diera Emily coincidía perfectamente con la del hombre que veía. Retrocedió un paso, chocando con el tronco de un árbol y provocando la huída de una liebre.

El joven giró el rostro, mirándole con miedo, e intentó arrastrarse con desesperación sobre las hermosas flores, moviendo las piernas en el proceso.

Al levantar el pie derecho para poder apoyarse en sus rodillas, François vio la trampa que la belleza de las flores ocultaba y que apretaba con sus bordes dentados el tobillo del joven, que sangraba manchando la tela blanca de los pantalones que llevaba.

Se acercó con rapidez en cuanto comprendió lo que eso significaba.

El joven tenía la camisa blanca mojada con su sudor, al igual que el cuello, el rostro, y las raíces del cabello, que se pegaban sucias por el polen y su desesperación a la frente. Resollaba con fuerza, como un caballo, al tiempo que los hombros le tiritaban por la adrenalina, el miedo y el dolor.

François se acercó rodeando desde cierta distancia al herido, pero en cuanto estaba lo suficientemente cercana, una patada intentó alejarlo.

Entonces notó François que su inesperado acompañante estaba descalzo.

El kelpie le mostró los dientes, resollando con mayor fuerza, intentando intimidarlo.

- James, tranquilo, quiero ayudarte.

Pero en cuanto volvió a acercarse el kelpie intentó morderlo.

- James, sh…, te quitaré eso, sólo cálmate.

_Sh… Arthur, tranquilo, jamás te dañaría, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida._

El kelpie gritó, intentando con mayor desesperación reptar sobre la belleza mortífera, provocando que la cadena se tensara y le dañara aún más la piel y la carne. François entonces optó por lo más atrevido que se le ocurrió, y de un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre su cintura y le aplastó la cabeza contra el suelo con una mano.

- Tranquilo James, puedo ver el mecanismo. Una pequeña barra traba la barra mayor, que a su vez mantiene unidas ambas partes de la trampa. Si me dejas quitarla, podrás soltarte.

Las pupilas se contrajeron dentro de los matices verdes, sin responder.

- ¿Me has comprendido?

El cuerpo reaccionó con mayor tensión, y la pupila que no estaba contra el pasto buscó a su captor. François debió hacer acopio de una valentía que no tenía para sostener esa mirada salvaje, hasta que el kelpie movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y el francés pudo cumplir con relativa seguridad su promesa. Se levantó para acercarse a la trampa y poder desarmarla, pero nada más lograrlo, y a pesar que el hueso podía ser visto, el kelpie se levantó con desesperación y avanzó tan rápido como pudo hacia su morada.

François no lo siguió más que con la vista, hasta que llegó a la orilla y entró en las aguas hasta la altura de su cintura, profundidad a la cual se sumergió con prontitud.

El francés miró la pieza de metal en sus manos, como única prueba de la veracidad de los hechos recién acontecidos.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Eso es verdad? Malditos.- Exclamó Gilbert pateando la pared. Estaban en la calle, ayudando a acarrear las pertenencias de la familia Swingli que se mudaba.- No es la primera vez que alguien intenta atrapar al único kelpie pacífico que se conoce, pero es la primera que encontramos la trampa después que ésta cumpliese con su fin.

- ¡Menos cháchara y más trabajo!- Se escuchó gritar a Vash, el hijo mayor de los Swingli. A pesar de su estatura más baja que el promedio, intentaba subir con ayuda de un hombre maduro y su hermana el mueble de roble en que guardaban la vajilla de la casa a un camión.

Gilbert devolvió la increpación con unas palabras no muy agradables, mas se acercó al interior de la casa en busca de más muebles, acompañado por François.

- ¡Pero te quedas y eso es lo importante! Supe que conociste al estirado de Roderich. Yo le llamo "el señorito" por su manera extenuante de comportarse. Pero le diste una buena impresión y hace algún tiempo busca 8alguien que lo ayude en su taller.

El francés, que saludara con un cierto aire coqueto a la dueña de casa antes de tomar la pila de platos que estaban sobre la mesa, levantó una ceja.

- Te he tomado cariño en estos días, si no tienes donde quedarte, mi hermano y yo podemos hacerte un lugar en nuestra casa.

Bonnefoy agradeció la disposición de su amigo y esa misma tarde fue al taller del luthier. No fue necesario que entrase, puesto que en la puerta se encontraban la señora Jones (Elizabetha le advirtió que ella prefería ser llamada por su apellido, pues no había razón para que "perdiese su identidad" por casarse, en palabras de la misma Emily) y el joven lithier discutiendo.

- ¡Y no creas Roderich Edelstein que no sabemos que fuiste tú el que se llevó a Alice, las cuerdas de tus violines no se fabrican solas y pensamos tomar cartas en el asunto, nadie pasa a llevar así a un miembro de mi familia!

- ¡Por décima vez, YO NO TENGO A TU GATA, EMILY JONES!

- ¡Los Wang dicen que negociaste con ellos, te las verás negras cuando todo el pueblo se entere!

La mujer se dio la media vuelta furiosa, antes de marcharse.

- Mujer del… argh.

- ¿Señor Edelstein?

- Ah, el señor Bonnefoy. ¿Desea pasar?

- Necesito hablar con usted.

+'+'+'+'+

(…)

_Discúlpame Lovino, sé que esto no está bien y que debería cuidar la poca hombría que me queda llevándome estas verdades nefastas conmigo al silencio eterno, pero me es imposible partir sin haber tenido la valentía de, por una vez, llamar los hechos por su nombre enfrente tuyo. He convertido la confianza que tiene tu familia en el modo de estar cerca de ti, de acompañarte en todo momento y escuchar todas tus palabras. He querido creer que la atención especial que tú me dedicabas, aunque perniciosa, fuese una indirecta para atraerme. Fui yo quien te citó en la huerta aquella vez, y fui yo quien aprovechó la noche para buscar tus labios._

_Tienes una vida por delante, y yo no soy nadie más que un empleado. Si existe un modo de alcanzar el perdón, es acabar con lo imposible desde ya._

_Lovino, sin que estés en mi vida, la vida misma es peor que la muerte._

_Soy un cobarde en este asunto, ¿puedes verlo? No soportaría ese sufrimiento._

_Por eso, esta misma noche, te digo adiós en el mismo sitio de nuestro único encuentro._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

~o~

Lovino corrió atravesando la carretera por los atajos que sólo ellos conocían. Saltó la cerca del predio camino a los huertos. Serpenteó entre las matas ensombrecidas hasta que logró ver su silueta.

- ¡Antonio!- Gritó al tiempo que la detonación silenciaba su llamado y acababa con el único que lo hizo sentir amado.

- Antonio…- Balbuceó sin querer creerlo, caminando lentamente hasta el cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo, con la bala de un revólver perdida entre los tomates maduros y el arma apenas sujeta en su mano sin pulso.

- ¡Ya sabía que eras tú, maldito! ¡Desgraciado, me has dejado! Me… has… dejado.

~o~

Lovino parpadeó rápido antes de levantar la mirada hacia la mujer que lo atendía.

- ¿Desea algo para beber?

El castaño rumió su rabia, notando sus ojos húmedos.

- Un café, por favor.

+'+'+'+'+

Depositó las manzanas en el suelo y se sentó a unos metros con un libro en la mano.

Pasó la primera hora, y nada sucedió.

Pasó la segunda hora, y siguió sin pasar nada.

Terminada la tercera hora de espera François ya jugaba con el libro haciéndolo girar sobre su dedo medio, como si se tratase de una pelota. Hace bastante rato que lo terminara.

Por la mitad de la cuarta hora, François lo vio acercarse, a paso lento por la orilla del lago. Su pelaje era de un blanco inmaculado, y su crin era del mismo tono que su cabello.

Fingió no haberlo visto y continuó jugando con el libro, hasta que el kelpie comenzó a comer las frutas. Se acercó con cuidado, llevando unas riendas en la mano. ¿Funcionaría? Realmente no confiaba en que unas riendas fuesen suficientes. Las leyendas eran muy tontas.

Al estar cerca, el equino escuchó sus pasos y se detuvo. François continuó avanzando a pesar de ello. El animal estaba herido, no podría escapar con facilidad.

Cuando el kelpie tensó los músculos para iniciar la carrera, el francés se abalanzó sobre su cuello, rodeándolo torpemente con una cuerda, mientras su presa mordía al aire buscando sus manos. Prendió de la cuerda las riendas que llevara consigo, y el animal se aquietó ante el peso de los hechos.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio mientras el francés, resollando por el esfuerzo realizado, inspeccionaba al animal con la mirada.

- Túmbate.- Le ordenó mientras se alejaba hacia su morral.- Y no escapes.

El kelpie sacudió su cabeza con furia y obedeció, respetando su naturaleza.

Al poco tiempo regresó, e inspeccionó una a una las patas del animal hasta encontrar la herida. La limpió con un paño y la vendó con atención, mirando de vez en cuando al animal.

Al terminar, se levantó y el kelpie también.

François, con cierto temor, acarició el hocico del elegante ser y comenzó a susurrarle en francés. Pasó la palma de su mano por la nariz del kelpie y éste respiró sobre ella. Deslizó la mano por el pelaje hasta llegar a las crines doradas, tomando la soga y deslizándola por el esbelto cuello hasta quitársela.

En ese momento, François podría haber muerto.

Pero el animal se quedó allí un momento, mirándole con sus inteligentes y tristes ojos. El francés acercó los dedos y lo acarició con cuidado. Luego evaluó que ya había sido demasiada su buena suerte y se despidió con un susurro, para emprender la retirada a un paso lento que no asustase al ser del lago.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¡Te has unido al enemigo!- Lo acusó Emily.- ¡Traidor!

Iván la abrazó por la espalda y posó sus manos sobre su vientre.

- Ignórela, camarada Bonnefoy. Es yanquee, tiene muchas ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

- No me desautorices frente a los clientes, Iván Braginki.

- Das miedo, cariño. Por eso te amo tanto.- Cambió el tema balanceándola suavemente, con una sonrisa.- Además, el camarada Bonnefoy se irá pronto de aquí, ¿no es verdad? Gilbert le ofreció su casa y Roderich le ha dado trabajo, ¿no te emociona saber que tenemos un nuevo vecino?

- Roderich es el enemigo, narizón comunista.- Atacó Emily sin mucho odio.

- Amor.- susurró Braginski en ruso al oído de su esposa, para que el chico no comprendiese.- Alice murió y no quise decirle a Dimitri. La enterré… Y las cuerdas se hacen de tripas de oveja, no de gato, crédula.

- ¡Infeliz!- Exclamó, contestando la estadounidense en el mismo idioma, abriendo los ojos.

- También te quiero.- Respondió.

Después, movió los labios mirando al francés, diciendo "nunca te cases".

El francés sonrió con ganas, despidiéndose de la pareja antes de ir camino al taller de Edelstein.

- ¡François! Lo llamó Emily antes que saliese.- Escuché que has visto a James. Le gustan los dulces. Y cuando estés con Roderich, no lo toques inapropiadamente, tiene guardia personal.

+'+'+'+'+

Aquel día, François partió con el alba. Un hombre que iba de viaje a la ciudad aceptó llevarlo parte del camino para que no tuviese que cargar todo el camino con el violonchelo que Roderich le prestara.

A pesar de los cerca de ocho kilos extra que estaba transportando en la funda, el francés avanzó con paso firme por el camino que ya conocía. Buscó un tronco tirado y enmohecido en los bordes, donde se sentó para tocar cómodamente el instrumento.

Sacó de su morral los dulces que preparara el día anterior y los dejó sobre un paño, antes de tomar el arco e iniciar.

Llegó a la segunda pieza sin que nada ocurriese. Se sobó los dedos de la mano izquierda y respiró profundo.

Volvió a su posición e inició nuevamente el ritmo, con la cabeza baja y el oído atento. Detrás de él los cascos se acercaron lentamente, sin crear mucho ruido.

Sintió la respiración del animal junto a su oído y sus labios rodeando su oreja. Intentó no pensar que de un mordisco podría arrancársela si el kelpie así lo quisiese.

Cerró los ojos, pero la falta de práctica lo traicionó y ante el chirrido los mirlos no hicieron más que protestar. François dejó de respirar, asustado. Detrás suyo escuchó como tragaban grueso.

- Continúa.- Le dijo aquel chico extraño.

François tomó aire y siguió la orden. El kelpie pasó a su lado en su forma humana, sentándose luego enfrente suyo.

François, con la vista baja, apenas tuvo un segundo para notar que el vendaje de hace unos días estaba suelto.

El chico lo miró con cuidado, estudiándolo mientras continuaba tocando el instrumento de cuerda.

Se detuvo un segundo y el kelpie no tardó en preguntar.

- ¿A quién mataste?

El arco resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al pasto, olvidado por el francés, a quien le tocaba ser el sorprendido.

+'+'+'+'+

- Por favor, es mi mejor amigo.

- Aquí no se viene a estar con amigos, Antonio, se viene a trabajar.

- Por favor, Lovino. Hace mucho que no le veo. Juro no descuidar mis tareas.

- ¿Y quién es ese amigo si se puede saber?

- Te lo presentaré esta noche. Te agradará.

Vargas puede recordar la primera vez que vio al amigo de Antonio. Rubio, galán, francés, ex combatiente… parecía el chico perfecto para arrebatarle el ganado. En aquel entonces le importaba aquello. Con los meses, cuando su presencia fue una constante en la vida de la estancia y terminase amistándose con aquel hombre, Lovino tuvo que aceptar que no fue una mala idea convencer a su abuelo para que le abriese las puertas.

Decía querer un lugar tranquilo y un trabajo lo suficientemente pesado para hacerle olvidar los acontecimientos de los últimos años. Con su primera paga –y un buen aporte por parte de Antonio y Feliciano- compró un chelo con el que se distraía en las tardes.

Ni siquiera actualmente, cuando de Antonio no quedaban más que los huesos, Lovino podía negar que Bonnefoy le agradase. Que lo odiara por empujar a Antonio a la muerte era otra cosa.

Que lo odiara por ocultarle la verdad sobre Fernández y sus sentimientos, que lo odiara por enseñarle a Antonio a disparar con el revólver que tenía como recuerdo nada grato de lo que una vez fue su hogar –allá cuando ambos padres del francés vivían- era otra cosa, aunque sí un verdadero motivo. Que lo odiara por coincidir con el español en que, por idílico que fuera, su amor no era realista también era un agravante.

Que le entregase el arma a Antonio y recibiese la carta a cambio fue lo peor de todo.

"No será capaz" Dice que quiso creer. "Es Antonio, volverá con una sonrisa y riéndose de su propia ocurrencia" comentó con algún amigo cuando se paseaba por la ciudad con más de un par de tragos encima.

"Le entregué la carta a Vargas, de todos modos lo detendrá y sabrá lo que Antonio nunca quiso decirle" confió como parte de un plan infalible.

Pero Lovino llegó _tarde_. Lovino leyó la carta _demasiado tarde_. Nunca estuvo en los planes de François que don Rómulo llamase a su nieto y lo entretuviese más de la cuenta.

François supo que algo salió terriblemente mal cuando aporrearon la puerta de la casa en que se hospedaba, y los pasos rápidos de Lovino subieran la escalera. Supo que se había equivocado cuando la voz de Vargas era la de una fosa de leones reclamando su cabeza.

François pensó poder arreglar las cosas como si se tratase de una obra de teatro.

François le sugirió la idea de "morir por amor".

Y Lovino, mientras el francés llamaba al kelpie por un nombre errado, se encaminaba hacia su presa.

+'+'+'+'+

_No tenemos señor, nuestros padres murieron en un incendio. Eran hombres libres._

- ¡No! ¡James no!

_No quedó nada de nuestra casa. Si nos da alojamiento, podremos pagarle en poco tiempo._

- Tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? Qué tienes.

- ¡James no! Yo no soy James…James… ¡James!

_¡Sé leer y escribir! Y también sé sumar y restar grandes sumas. Tengo futuro. Por favor._

- Ya, tranquilo.- François lo sujetó del brazo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Cuando te pregunten tu nombre, Arthur, no te confundas._

- No sé, no lo sé. No recuerdo… Arthur, Arthur algo…

- ¿Arthur Kirk…?

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Cállate!- François intentó sujetar al chico de ambos brazos, pero éste era muy fuerte, además de igualarlo en tamaño. No comprendía. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que lo llamó por su nombre. ¿Qué no quería recordar?

_Él es mi hermano James. Una habitación para los dos estará bien, es usted muy amable. Da las gracias, James._

- Arthur, sólo Arthur, por mí está bien.- François, viéndole más calmado, le acarició la mejilla como hiciera antes con el pelaje.- Arthur, es un lindo nombre. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí, Arthur?

_Arthur, perdóname. Te amo más que a nada, jamás te haría daño. Si nos encuentran, pasarás por un sufrimiento que te matará poco a poco. ¿Puedes seguir corriendo?_

- No.- El kelpie bajó la mirada.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintitrés, creo.

- Siéntate a mi lado. Te traje algo, ¿te gustan los dulces, Arthur?

_Te dejaré aquí, hermano. Los perros me atacarán a mí primero. ¿Realmente no puedes seguir corriendo? Entonces… es la única solución._

Arthur le aceptó la masa redonda con desconfianza y miedo. François le preguntó si sabía de donde venía al menos.

- Has hecho demasiadas preguntas ya, y me has hecho perder los estribos.- Contestó el menor.- Si yo quisiera, en este mismo momento podría matarte. Hace mucho que no destrozo a un viajero incauto y no me gusta que provoquen esas reacciones en mí, cara de rana.

- Pero no lo harás, porque te he dado de comer y te he liberado de una trampa.

- ¿Y quién dice que debo retribuirte del mismo modo? Soy un ser salvaje, no sé de compasión.

- Fuiste una persona.

- Eso jamás pasó, es sólo un sueño muy viejo, una leyenda que cuentan los lugareños.

François se recostó sobre sus rodillas, ladeando el rostro.

- Perdona, comprendo que no confíes en mí, no me he presentado. – Le dijo su nombre y procedencia- Estamos en el siglo veinte, por si no lo sabes.

- Lo sé perfectamente.- Contestó el kelpie buscando en el morral algún otro dulce. François tomó uno y se lo entregó.

- Es difícil de creer, nunca has hablado con nadie. ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?

- Porque me liberaste de una trampa, me diste dulces y tocaste música para mí.- El chico se llevó la masa a la boca sosteniéndola de manera particular.- Y la gente me habla.

- Nadie en el pueblo te ha visto.

- Dimitri lo ha hecho. Elizabetha me habla y me deja comida, Emily, Iván y Gilbert vienen de paseo con frecuencia, por nombrar a algunos que conoces.

- ¿Cómo sabes con quién me…?

- Dimitri me lo ha contado.- Respondió con aire grandilocuente, mordiendo una manzana que encontró en el morral.

- Me parece extraño que a ellos les permitas llamarte James y a mí…

Bonnefoy no terminó la frase. Arthur se había abalanzado sobre él y lo tenía contra el pasto, con las manos apretando su cuello. La manzana mordida rodó sobre el pasto.

- Yo no les permito llamarme así, ellos lo hacen porque son ignorantes. A ti, que lo sabes, no te lo perdonaré.- Apretó con fuerza a modo de advertencia y luego se salió de sobre el francés con rapidez, regresando al morral y a sus promesas dulces.

- Perdóname, Arthur, no lo volveré a hacer.- Comentó el francés, resaltando con fuerza el nombre propio.

_Perdóname, Arthur no lo volveré a hacer._

_Duele, hermano, prometiste lo mismo la última vez, y la anterior a ésa._

_¿Y qué esperas? Ya está hecho, nada cambiará las cosas ahora. Nadie debe enterarse._

François, desde el suelo, vio el instrumento que su actual patrón le prestase en el pasto, mojándose. Se apresuró a recogerlo y guardarlo.

- ¿Te vas?- Preguntó Arthur, fingiendo desinterés con los dulces restantes en las manos, acuclillado sobre el tronco.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva?

- Si me traes dulces, sí.

- Eres menos amable de lo que te pintan, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, sé agradecido porque me permita el hablarte, soy un ser especial después de todo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- François recogió el morral vacío y la funda del instrumento.- ¿Por qué me hablas a mí?

- Me aburría.

"Porque también has matado a alguien, y te pesa".

François lo evaluó con la mirada.

"Porque estás débil".

+'+'+'+'+

- No jodas, ¿en serio? El viejo James resultó ser el viejo Arthur.

- No es viejo, es más joven que tú.- Se rió François, pelando unas papas.

Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert, ponía la mesa.

- François, pensé que eras una persona razonable, no como mi hermano. Dile que es sólo un juego por tu parte y que el tal James o Arthur no es real.

- Es real, _mon ami_. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Lo que no comprendo es el error de los nombres.

- Hasta ahora siempre se ha dicho que quien se ahogó fue James, y que era el menor de ambos hermanos. Incluso existe un registro, una tumba en el cementerio antiguo, donde la lápida dice "Arthur Kirkland". Es del siglo quince.

Los dos mayores guardaron silencio, pensando en el asunto, hasta que Ludwig, sentándose junto a su hermano, se cruzó de brazos y habló.

- La historia cuenta que el mayor empujó al menor al lago. ¿Y si esperaba que sobreviviera? O si al menos tuviese la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir. Si lograba escapar, y se presentaba en el siguiente pueblo como Arthur Kirkland, nadie le buscaría por ese nombre, sino por James Kirkland. ¿No habrá sido eso?

- O tenía un fetiche y le gustaba inventarse nombres falsos.- Agregó Elizabetha, entrando en la cocina.

- ¿Y a ti quién te dio la llave?

- Lud.

- Supuestamente estaban escapando de un crimen, ¿y si quién lo cometió fue Arthur? En una situación así, yo también diría que soy Ludwig para que él pueda seguir su vida.

- Realmente no quiero imaginar que eso pueda llegar a pasar, hermano.

Elizabetha se sentó a la mesa, regalando miradas de odio y cariño por partes iguales a todos los demás comensales.

En el lago, Arthur miraba las aguas, rodeándose con sus brazos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar esa forma, y el viento frío le recordaba la razón exacta de ello.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur lo intentaba, en verdad lo hacía, pero muy frecuentemente se descubría a sí mismo perdido en sensaciones que conformaban su pensamiento. Al fin y al cabo, tanto tiempo sin adoptar su forma humana lo llevaba a esa clase de concecuencias: pensar sin palabras, sólo mediante recuerdos y conceptos que, como persona, no sería capaz de explicar. El frío no era frío, era la necesidad de abrigo. El mismo no era un nombre, ni una imagen. Era un ente indefinido que existía.

Al mismo tiempo, todo pensamiento era existente. No razonaba el "quizás", el "qué pasaría sí" o cualquier condicionante que no le sirviese en la práctica inmediata. Esta característica, bien vista, era una bendición para él. No podía razonar ni gastar tiempo en penas. Esa era su naturaleza como animal.

Pero como persona, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Lo hacía sufrir, sentir que algo le faltaba, que algo se escapaba de sus dedos.

Para potegerse de ello, y del entorno, prefería ocultar su conciencia y olvidarse de ella. Optaba por su forma de caballo.

Mas ahora, en que intentaba que su mente no regresase a las sensaciones y recordase el lenguaje, debía realizar un gran esfuerzo por recuperar su humanidad. Casi deseaba abandonar y perder su conciencia para siempre.

Pero estaba François.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur estaba recostado en el pasto, mirando el cielo azul, pensando en nada. François se paró junto a su cabeza.

- Me tapas el sol.-

- Llevas viviendo aquí quinientos años, creo que eso es suficiente para que lo conozcas de memoria.

- No distingo bien el verde del amarillo con los otros ojos, la luz me causa problemas... y sólo puedo ver hacia el suelo.

El francés se agachó y lo tapó con un chaleco.

- ¿Y esto?- Inquirió el kelpie tomándolo con ambas manos.

- Imaginé que tendrías frío.

- Franco sinvergüenza, ¿no les enseñan en tus tierras a tratarnos con respeto?

- Hoy en día no se recuerda mucho la existencia de seres como tú.

- Seres como yo… estuve pensando en lo que dijiste. Creo que sí fui humano, pero no recuerdo cuando, ni cómo llegué aquí. Si recuerdo voces o imágenes, la cabeza comienza a dolerme como si me la golpearan contra un yunque.- François se recostó a su lado, mirando también la luz colarse entre el follaje cercano al bosque, y el cielo completamente despejado sobre el lago.

- Recuerdo un cabello rojizo y unas ¿pecas? ¿Era esa la palabra? Bueno, y unas pecas en una casa de techo bajo. Está cantando, acaba de llegar a las afueras de una iglesia, pero pronto sabrá que simplemente ha cambiado de señor.- Arthur tragó saliva y se lamió los labios. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Se llama… ella se llama…

François gira la cabeza para ver al chico a su lado, viendo como la sangre brota de su nariz, chorreando por las mejillas. Los lagrimales también están manchados de rojo y una vena en la frente del inglés resalta, morada. François baja la mirada hasta el cuello ajeno, donde la arteria está hinchada, mostrando las venas que la irrigan. Arthur ha cerrado los ojos.

- Se llama Rose.-

François buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y procedió a limpiar la sangre del menor.

- No deberías recordar esas cosas, te sobre esfuerzas demasiado.

- Quiero irme de aquí, por eso te hablo.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- No sé.- Arthur se lamió las encías con sabor a hierro.- ¿Por qué ya te había visto antes? Has matado, creo que me comprenderías.

+'+'+'+'+

Las semanas se sucedieron, y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, Arthur esperaba la visita de François cada día, incluso cuando sabía que el francés no iría.

"Roderich se pondrá furioso si desaparezco todos los días".

Pero Arthur tenía esperanzas. Quizá ese día François cambiase de opinión a última hora. Quizá ese día lo extrañara y lo fuera a ver.

El ambiente calmo lo abstraía. Pasaba horas sin notar el transcurrir del tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba François? Lo hacía sentir vivo.

Intentaba recordar, más que nunca, si antes se había llegado a sentir tan vivo con la presencia de alguien. Mas cuando lo hacía, los malestares venían.

Arthur buscó en el morral que le llevara François un libro. El joven prometió enseñarle a leer, aunque no resultaba ser el mejor maestro para la pronunciación inglesa del abecedario. Movió los pies entretenido: la herida ya no existía.

Pasó un dedo sobre la fila de letras, moviendo la lengua y los labios.

_¿Me enseñarás?_

_Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro, lo haré._

Agitó la cabeza y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, sosteniendo el libro a una gran altura. Pronto se aburrió de no poder hilvanar las letras en palabras, y comenzó a contar las eles como pasatiempo. ¿François leía todo aquello? ¿Sería de los que se sentaban en su orilla a pasar las horas con libros por placer? Arthur recordaba cuentistas, teatros callejeros, relatos bíblicos, pero nada sobre libros. No, al menos, libros que hayan estado en sus manos.

Arthur llevaba muchos años atado a aquel lago. Muchos _siglos_. Y ya estaba harto. Fue una idea que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo creciendo, pero que no parecía más que un ensueño, porque toda su vida se reducía ese claro, con esos árboles, con ese clima.

La presencia de François aceleró el proceso, hizo llegar la necesidad de algo distinto, de escapar, de _volver a tener una vida humana_.

Se mordió una uña, pensativo. ¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? ¿Cómo se convirtió en parte del lago?

_Este mundo es hostil. La vida misma no vale la pena, envidio a los muertos._

_Mátate, si es tal tu disgusto._

_Alguien tiene que cuidarte. Existen lugares mejores, más allá del mar._

_¿El Reino de los Francos?_

_Más allá incluso. ¿No te gustaría ir allí conmigo? Los dos, tú y yo, hermanito._

No sabía nada sobre sí mismo, la cabeza le dolía. ¿Ya era de día? ¿Ya llegaba François a calmar su dolor de cabeza con su plática inútil?

"Hablas de temas inútiles, construyes objetos inútiles, y tienes manos finas de inútil. Eres un inútil".

Lo oía silbar, con sus pasos sueltos siguiendo su compás.

"Las cosas inútiles son apreciadas hoy en día"

El no conocía el "hoy en día". François lo hacía sonar como un mundo bueno, como un mundo mejor, a pesar de la guerra que Iván le relatara semanalmente hace sólo unos años.

Quería conocer ese mundo, aunque no pudiese.

- ¿Me has extrañado?- Le escuchó canturrear una vez lo vio sobre el pasto.

- Para nada.

Quería salir de allí, quería que François le mostrase ese mundo del que sólo tenía conocimientos por boca de los visitantes.

- Hoy traje una agenda y un lápiz para que aprendas a escribir las letras que ya te enseñé.

- Tengo frío.- Le confió mientras caminaban hacia una roca que estaba cerca de allí.- Deberé volver a la otra forma si no quiero morir de hipotermia.

François le tomó la mano, tocando sus dedos. Los encontró helados, tal como el inglés decía. Luego le acarició la nariz, roja, y los labios.

- Te traeré mantas, aunque…

- ¿Aunque?- Dijo arrodillándose junto a la roca. Luego recordó algo.- Disculpa, antes construían unas bancas de madera para los turistas, pero alguien comentó que se perdía el encanto y las dejaron podrirse.

François aprovechó el comentario del menor para cambiar el tema y no terminar la oración.

- Podría pedir que me ayuden con unas nuevas.

- ¿Aunque?- Insistió el inglés, sin hacerle caso.

François tomó aire, buscó la mano del inglés y la entrelazó con la suya. Lo miró a los ojos, con cierta tristeza.

- Aunque sería más fácil todo si no fueras un kelpie y pudieses venir conmigo.

Arthur correspondió el apretón de manos y bajó la mirada.

- Perdona.

+'+'+'+'+

François ansiaba los días, las horas, en que podía ir al lago. No sólo había recuperado una vida tranquila, sin pensamientos culposos, sino también, había encontrado a alguien que lo necesitaba, alguien a quien quería. Ese alguien, con sus pequeños secretos revelados en cada ocasión, con el deseo de verlo pintado en la cara, era un ser al que, por más que no lo fuese, clasificaba de persona.

La peculiar realidad era otra, y al francés lo asombraba en ocasiones recordar que todo eso no parecía más que un sueño. Uno en que, para olvidarse de sus culpas, había creado a un ser que lo quisiese a pesar de ellas. Podía verlo en los ojos de ese alguien, de Arthur, que intuía su historia anterior a llegar a Gran Bretaña.

Aún así, François debía recordarse que no era un sueño, que era real, y que Arthur lo necesitaba. Que si creía que todo eso era una fantasía, no le tomaría el peso a la confianza que Arthur fue dándole.

En ocasiones, debía repetírselo en voz alta, frente a un espejo o al irse a acostar, para ser capaz de creer en esa felicidad.

- Soy feliz.- Dijo en voz alta, y Roderich giró la cabeza para verlo, sin comprender.

+'+'+'+'+

En una ocasión que se vieron, François no sabía que, al regresar al pueblo, Lovino estaría hospedándose en la misma posada a la que semanas antes él llegara.

- Mis amigos me molestan.- Dijo, sosteniendo los mechones de cabello de Arthur, que parecían haber crecido en esos meses lo que no se les permitió crecer en años- Hoy Elizabetha me habló de mi cita equina.

- Supongo que me lo tengo merecido.- Aceptó Arthur encogiéndose de hombros.- Así es como ellos me conocen.

- Ellos te aprecian mucho.

- Aprecian lo que soy, lo que represento, pero a mí, no me aprecia nadie.

François lo cogió por el mentón y lo hizo voltear a mirarle, sin soltarlo.

- Yo te aprecio.

_¿Es Dios, no? La unión aquí debería ser válida._

_No creo que sea así como funcionan las cosas._

_He visto a los curas haciéndolo, si ellos lo hacen, ¿por qué nosotros no? Eres lo más preciado que tengo… aquí debería ser válida._

- Te ves diferente a cuando llegaste.- Le sostuvo la mirada el inglés.

- Me siento diferente.

- Yo me siento peor. Este trato no es recíproco.

Los ojos verdes se desviaron, escuchando un ruido. Se levantó y sin explicarle nada a François corrió hasta el agua y se zambulló.

Dos minutos después, se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Lily, quien traía de la mano a su hermano mayor.

- François.- Llamó ella, corriendo hacia el francés.- ¿Viniste a ver a James? Perdón, ¿a Arthur?- François la recibió con un beso en cada mejilla.

- Sí, ¿cómo sabes lo del nombre?

- La señorita Héderváry me lo contó.

- Elizabetha se lo dice a cualquiera que pase por su taberna.- Acusó Vash.- A estas alturas ya todo el pueblo debe saberlo. Según Karpusi es el "descubrimiento del siglo". Dijo algo sobre la luz en las tinieblas, y las creencias populares con sus cosas raras sobre reconocimiento de un alma y su dueño y no sé que leseras más.

Lily se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a la orilla del agua.

- Roderich está gritando nuevamente que tus violines no pueden ser casi tan buenos como los suyos.

- ¿Nuevamente?

- Se queja cada vez que vienes. Eso es tres días a la semana para quienes tenemos que soportar su egoísmo.

François se acuclilló en el suelo, pensativo.

- ¿Por qué viniste, Vash? Es la primera vez en casi tres meses que llevo viviendo aquí que te veo venir.

- Se dicen cosas.

- Siempre se dicen cosas.

- Me voy de viaje a América: tengo parientes en Canadá. Debo ir a Londres a arreglar el pasaje en barco y estaré fuera un tiempo por esos trámites. Quería acompañar a mi hermana antes de darle la noticia.

François buscó con la mirada a Lily y, de paso, intentó localizar al kelpie.

Mentira.

Buscó con la mirada a Arthur, aprovechando la excusa de la chiquilla.

- Dicen que por estar más cerca de Estados Unidos, la vida es más sencilla.

- No creo que sea nuestro concepto de sencilla, Vash.

- Aún así, quiero asegurarme. No quiero que los hechos se repitan estando nosotros aquí.

- Faltan décadas para que alguien en Europa piense que su situación es lo suficientemente buena como para atacar a los demás.

- Pero yo pienso vivir aún unos cincuenta años más.

François asintió, viendo a la menor de los Swingli regresar mojándose los pies.

Minutos después, Vash pareció recordar algo.

- Ah, François. Emily tiene un nuevo huésped. Preguntó por ti.

- ¿Por mí? Qué extraño.

- Tiene acento italiano.- Especificó el suizo.- Y es castaño. Preguntó específicamente por ti y si te habíamos visto en el pueblo. Por supuesto, le dijimos que sí.

El francés no respondió.

- ¿Hay algo que nos estés ocultando, Bonnefoy? Si es así, puedo aplazar mi viaje con tal de proteger a mi hermana.

- Nada, Vash.- Se apresuró a contestar, sonriendo con maestría.- Nos veremos más tarde.

+'+'+'+'+

_- ¿Lovino? Estás loco, Antonio. Yo soy tu amigo, y créeme que no miento cuando digo que te quiero y que no te dejaré por ser diferente. Pero Lovino es otra historia. Don Rómulo es otra historia. No se lo has dicho a tus propios padres y piensas declararte a ese chico._

_- ¿Y cuál es el problema, eh, Fran?_

_- El problema, es que no es el momento. Tal vez en un mundo diferente donde Lovino sea mujer eso podría funcionar, pero no en éste. Además, ¿qué le ves?_

_- ¿No estarás celoso, Fra? Eso no es de amigos, yo lo quiero desde antes._

_- Antonio, escucha lo que dices. Claro que estoy celoso, pero no por Lovino. Estoy celoso por ti. Eres mi amigo, te has conseguido la confianza de esta gente, y él no ha hecho nada para merecerte. Por supuesto que estoy celoso._

_- ¿Significa eso que no me apoyarás?_

_- Yo siempre te apoyaré. Pero no siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo._

_- Prométeme que siempre me apoyarás, sea cual sea mi decisión._

_- Lo prometo._

+'+'+'+'+

Se ocultó en el taller de Roderich, día y noche, sin volver a casa de los Beilschmidt. El austriaco acompañó a Vash parte del camino, con sus valiosos instrumentos enfundados en ropas hechas a la medida. Sabía que sus obras serían apreciadas, y que bajo su garantía, las de François también lo serían.

El francés estaba solo, y no podía pedir nada mejor que eso.

- ¿François?- Llamó Emily a la puerta del taller. El hombre estaba inspeccionando unas tablas de madera que Edelstein había encargado, buscando fisuras. Se levantó a abrirle la puerta que conducía directamente al taller y le permitió la pasada.

Pestañeó ante la luz externa y cerró la puerta tras la mujer. Sonrió para sí al volver a ver ese vientre que crecía de a poco.

- François, un hombre te está buscando. Vash me dijo antes de irse que ya lo sabías. ¿Hay algo que debas decirnos? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- No, señora Jones, es usted muy amable.

Emily frunció el ceño.

- ¡A ver, François Bonnefoy, no me confundas con mi hermana! ¡Yo no vine aquí a ser amable contigo, dime ahora mismo quién es Lovino Vargas y por qué te está buscando!

- Emily, por favor, tu niño.

- Cuentos de vieja, me enojé mucho cuando estaba embarazada de Dimitri y ya ves el niño encantador que es. ¿Qué sucede, François? Ya casi todos saben que te está buscando, y saben también que te estás ocultando.

- ¿Casi todos?

Emily sonrió, con los brazos en jarra y sentándose en la silla que el menor le ofrecía.

- Karpusi sigue encerrado en su casa y no se ha enterado de nada. Emma entrará el fin de semana a ver si está muerto o si tendrá que obligarlo a salir para airear el lugar.

Él sonrió, mas pronto se puso serio.

- No puedo verlo, Emily. Hice algo, meses atrás, algo que no es bueno, aunque mis intensiones no eran que las cosas acabaran como lo hicieron.

- Podrías intentar pedirle perdón.

- Eso no ayudará.

Ambos se voltearon a la puerta, desde donde se escuchaban unos golpes. François la abrió y Emma entró con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Vincent aceptó, Emily.- Exclamó la mujer, afirmándose en el umbral tras correr varias cuadras con su falda corta.- Esta noche nos enteramos de todo, será una cena perfecta.

- Me encanta Mathias, es un chico tan enérgico, y se lleva muy bien con Dimitri. Si nuestras sospechas son correctas, me vas a tener que dar algo para que lo suelte.

- ¡Te puedo dar a Vincent! Pero eso no sería muy fructífero si ellos de verdad se… ¡hola François, tiempo sin verte! Hay un joven llamado Vargas que te anda buscando desde hace una semana, ¿sabes? Ah, y desalojaré a Karpusi hoy para salvar a sus pobres gatos del claustro. Así tendré tiempo el fin de semana para venir y averiguar si sigues vivo, ¿te parece bien?

La mujer tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar por la boca, cansada.

- Lo tendré presente, Emma. Te ves muy bonita.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Pensé en hacerle un dobladillo para que se viesen mis rodillas, pero ya conoces a mi hermano, moriría de un infarto si llegase a hacerlo.

Apoyó las manos en sus piernas para descansar unos segundos y luego se despidió.

Emily vio la mirada de François siguiendo a Emma y se planteó una idea.

- François, ¿has pensado en casarte?

- Eh… no.

- Podrías buscar a alguien y dejar la casa de los Beilschmidt, te haría bien. Si arreglas lo que sea con Vargas, no creo que Vincent pueda poner algún impedimento…

- ¡Mira la hora que es, Emily! Iván debe estar buscándote, creo que escuché a Dimitri gritando tu nombre, ay, ese muchacho. Iré a dar una vuelta al lago, si me disculpas. Me llevaré la bicicleta de Roderich por si Sadiq pregunta donde está.

+'+'+'+'+

Nada más asegurarse que la bicicleta no se caería, François corrió hacia la orilla del lago y comenzó a gritar llamando a Arthur. Continuó así, hasta que el joven apareció por detrás suyo con un mal semblante.

- Desapareciste.

François buscó la mano ajena ante la acusación.

- Desaparecí.- Concedió.

- Vuelves a verte como antes. El muerto que cargabas ha regresado.

François notó la palidez del chico, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- ¿Arthur, qué has hecho mientras yo no he estado?

- Recordar. Caí allí.- Señaló hacia el sector más profundo del lago, donde el relieve de la tierra formaba un promontorio y, éste, una pared de tierra de unos tres metros. Nada demasiado terrible para alguien que supiese nadar.- ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Es por tu muerto, no es así?

François entrelazó la mano del inglés con la suya, mirándola.

- Sí, es por él. Pero aquí me siento mucho mejor.

Arthur bajó la mirada, encontrándose con lo que los ojos franceses miraban. Se acercó entonces a los labios ajenos, besándolos velozmente, completamente necesitado de su compañía.

- Te he extrañado. Quiero recordar, pero tú estás aquí, y siento una felicidad que nunca antes experimenté.- Lo volvió a besar, siendo correspondido por el francés, quién con su mano libre lo atrajo por el cuello. Arthur sostenía un lado de su rostro con sus dedos, enterrándole las uñas.- Intento recordar para saber si es verdad que esto es nuevo.

- ¿Lo es?- Consultó, interrumpiendo el beso.

- Absolutamente.- Concluyó retomándolo.

Minutos después estaban abrazados, mirándose.

_Que no te vean al salir, espérame en la esquina._

…

_¿James?_

_Arthur, te dije que salieras._

_Te esperaba, qué pasó, ¡hay fuego!_

_Corre, ya no es nuestro problema._

-… con un ser especial cómo tú.- Arthur regresó a la realidad, encontrando al francés acariciando su nariz con la propia.

- François, hay algo que debo decirte.

El mayor se separó y levantó la mirada, notando que el crepúsculo ya comenzaba.

- No recuerdo bien, y lo he intentado de verdad, pero sé que maté a mis padres. Sé que incendiamos la casa, él y yo. Sé que huimos, pero lo demás no vuelve.

- ¿Él y tú? ¿Quién es él?

- ¡Él, François, él!

El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, tranquilizándolo.

- Haya sido lo que haya sido, eso sucedió hace siglos. El tiempo no se detiene, Arthur. Si lo has olvidado, está bien. Mírame. Yo estoy aquí, presente, en este mismo momento contigo.

- La vida continuará y tú morirás, volveré a estar solo. Quiero dejar todo esto, quiero vivir. Quiero estar a tu lado.

- Encontraré el modo de estar siempre contigo. Yo ya asesiné a alguien, ¿bastará con arrojarme al lago?

Arthur rió sin quererlo.

- No pudo haber sido tan malo.

- Le entregué a mi mejor amigo un arma, le dije que la razón de su vida lo haría infeliz. Y decidió suicidarse.

_Arthur, llegaron. Están en casa de un vecino, todavía no preguntan por nosotros. Vámonos._

- Me dejé arrastrar por el pecado junto a mi hermano.

François le despejó el largo flequillo de los ojos.

- Igual que ahora, pero yo a ti te... quiero, a él sólo lo admiraba. Dios me hará pagar por esto una vez más.

François lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, Arthur. James…

- ¡No digas su nombre!

- ¡James te hacía daño! Esta forma que te dieron, en lugar de dejarte morir, es el modo de darte una oportunidad más. Escucha, Arthur. James murió. Si él te amaba realmente o no, ya no importa.

- ¡Esto está mal! ¡No quiero ser castigado dos veces! ¡No quiero que tengas que pagar por mí!

- Dios no existe, Arthur. Y si lo hiciera, no te necesita más de lo que yo te necesito.

Arthur guardó silencio, notando recién que sus mejillas estaban mojadas y que François lo miraba expectante.

- Acaba con tu muerto y yo acabaré con el mío.

- Antonio amaba a un chico, y este chico amaba a Antonio. Me ha perseguido y me ha encontrado.

- Habla con él.

- Eso haré.- Tomó el rostro del inglés en sus manos y lo besó repetidas veces, sin querer volver a separarse de él.

- ¿Volverás?

- Volveré.

+'+'+'+'+

Antonio toma el revólver, lo sopesa y gira la recámara.

"¿Tienes balas?" Pregunta, y él contesta en su peculiar italiano que sí, que tiene. Antonio mira hacia el techo de aquella habitación que recién en ese momento reconoce como su pequeño cuarto compartido en la estancia de los Vargas.

Antonio quita el seguro y se voltea. Apunta a un objetivo y cuando sigue la dirección en que mira, encuentra a un caballo blanco.

Llama a su compañero por su nombre, dudoso.

"¿Qué sucede, François?" Le pregunta sin dejar de apuntar. "Es imposible, ¿para qué sufrir por él?".

Desde detrás suyo el italiano hace presencia, apuntándole con otra arma de fuego a la nuca.

"¿Para qué vivir una vida de sufrimiento si morir es menos doloroso?" Le pregunta por lo bajo, tomando con rudeza su mano y colocando en ésta el arma. François la reconoce: es la que él le entregó a Antonio.

Apúntale, le ordena su amigo, y él le hace caso. Si tanto lo quieres, mátalo por tu amor, le susurra Lovino. El kelpie levanta la mirada asustado, pero cuando se fija en sus ojos puede reconocer el verde, y ver más allá de la máscara equina el rostro de Arthur.

"Dispara" le ordena su amigo.

Y él obedece.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Entonces no te hizo nada?

- Nada… por el momento. No me fío de Lovino.

Arthur tenía la cabeza recostada en el estómago de François, sobre una manta.

- No ha venido. Nadie lo ha traído.

- Emma lo hará, para quitarle la cara de enojado.

- Es extraño que no te haya desprestigiado frente a los demás diciéndolo.- François acarició el cabello del kelpie, pensando en traer unas tijeras para cortarlo.

(Días después Arthur se hincaría y pondría las manos sobre sus piernas, mientras François le peina su cabello y le recorta las puntas. Movería la cabeza un poco y el mayor le tomaría sutil y firmemente la nuca para obligarlo a estarse quieto. Escucharía el sonido de las tijeras detrás de su oreja, pero no sentiría miedo. Intentaría levantarse y François lo atajaría cuando sus adormecidas piernas le fallaran).

- Pero no te fíes de él. La gente dice que los tiempos actuales son peores que los anteriores, pero yo te digo que siempre han sido igual de impredecibles y malignos.

- Arthur, te amo.

El inglés se levantó para poder recostarse sobre el francés, alzando una ceja perspicaz.

- ¿No hay un modo de romper tu unión al lago?

- Qué insinúas, rana perversa. Por supuesto que puedo dejar el lago… hasta ciertos límites.

- Nunca te he visto hacerlo.

- No quiero hacerlo. Aunque me fuese, seguiría siendo un kelpie. Aunque viviese en los alrededores, seguiría estando solo.

François le acaricia la espalda.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño, y temo que no sea seguro seguir viéndote.

El menor lo escucha, le hace unas preguntas y asiente. Coloca la cabeza sobre el pecho del francés y siente sus latidos un rato. Luego le da una solución para seguir viéndose.

Se besaron suavemente; Arthur intentando no sentirse culpable ante el placer del contacto; François evitando pensar en Lovino y en lo que lo llevó a perder.

+'+'+'+'+

El tiempo se tranquilizó, igual que el miedo de François y los recuerdos de Arthur. Lovino no le hablaba al francés y éste no le hablaba al italiano. Un método sencillo.

Quizás fuese verdad que quienes viesen el lago estaban destinados a vivir en armonía en el poblado.

Armonía según la definición de Emily.

Sin embargo, Lovino seguía teniendo las fotos y la carta. Seguía teniendo el revólver. Y verlos constantemente no lo ayudaba a sanar.

Mucho menos lo ayudaba ver a François tan fresco, hablando sobre _alguien especial_ en Vaddisznó. A las pocas semanas, ya sabía que visitaba día por medio el lago. Conocía los rumores sobre que se veía con el kelpie, pero en cuanto estos rumores llegaron a sus oídos, se calmaron de inmediato.

François dejó de viajar casi todos los días, y Roderich alababa su modo de equilibrar sus indecencias cotidianas con la habilidad en el oficio.

"Lo que te falta en uno te sobra en lo otro, al menos aprenderás bien" solía decirle.

Lovino no estaba completamente sobrio cuando tuvo la idea de ir a la casa Beilschmidt a quejarse sobre sus habitantes. Mas no logró cumplir su cometido, pues uno de ellos salió y se adentró en el callejón más cercano, buscando los sectores de sombras fuera del alcance de los faroles de las calles.

En la linde del bosque, lo esperaba una montura blanca con crines doradas, a la que acarició antes de montarla a pelo. El italiano no pudo darles alcance, ya habían emprendido el galope.

Pero él los había visto.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Y qué es de tu amor equino?- Preguntó Elizabetha con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Lo conoceremos algún día o ya te ha dejado?

- Él… bueno…

- Déjala, François.- Interrumpió Ludwig levantando la mirada del periódico.- Ha hecho una apuesta con mi hermano. Él dice que todo ha sido un invento tuyo y que realmente se trata de una chica de los alrededores. Eli cree que es verdad pero que te ha dejado.

François se tragó todos sus improperios sobre las dudas de sus amigos.

- Sí, es verdad y no, no me ha dejado.

- Algo que me viene molestando desde hace algún tiempo.- Dijo Gilbert entrando en la sala.- Es si te tiras a un caballo, y si no es así, si te tiras a un hombre. La imagen es asquerosa.

- ¡Gilbert!

- Es la idea… ¿por dónde? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

- Entonces no lo hagas.- Le recriminó Elizabetha.

François no respondió, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Maldito sería por escoger esa noche y no otra.

El kelpie lo esperó en los límites del pueblo, como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo. Le acarició el morro, mirándole con una sonrisa, sabiendo que aquella no era más que una cara de la moneda. Buscó una rueda tirada que estaba por allí y usándola como plataforma se subió a él, asiéndose de sus crines.

Le palmeó el cuello y el ser del lago inició una caminata tranquila durante unos metros. Luego comenzó a trotar.

Lovino los perdió pronto de vista, pero sabía a donde se dirigían. Simplemente tardaría un poco más.

François se dejó caer por un costado, cuando Arthur bajó la velocidad de su trote. En cuanto el kelpie se sintió libre, aumentó la velocidad, cambiando de forma con un resplandor. François se cubrió los ojos con una mano hasta que la luz blanca desapareció: Arthur bajaba la velocidad de su trote hasta volverla una caminata. Se dio la vuelta, sonrió y corrió hasta el francés.

Lovino caminaba sin prisa, aunque sentía una gran anticipación. ¿Qué haría? Suponía que sólo confirmar sus sospechas y, quizá, ver a ese ser del que todos hablaban como algo existente.

Mientras el italiano, temeroso, se hacía paso en la oscuridad, François recostaba a Arthur con cuidado, intentando poner en palabras su deseo.

Arthur no tardó en comprender y se removió nervioso bajo el mayor.

_Obedéceme._

- No creo que debamos, no está bien.

_Mírame._

- Yo te amo, tú me amas. ¿Necesitas una razón mayor?

_Tócame._

- No hay modo.

- Sí lo hay, y estoy seguro que lo conoces.

_Háblame._

- No quiero.

- Al menos permíteme hacerte sentir bien.

_Si me quieres, nada importa. Este mundo es una mierda._

Arthur no dejó de lado su rostro sin convicción, pero al no ser rechazada su petición François interpretó el silencio como un sí.

Dejó que le quitara el chaleco y la camisa blanca. El corazón le latía con fuerza, con anticipación y miedo.

François recorrió la piel cálida de su torso con los labios, aspirando su aroma y su calor. Murmuró su cariño, cerrando los ojos. Deslizó sus manos desde la axila hasta el codo de su amante, obligándole suavemente a estirar los brazos para poder recorrerlo mejor.

- Tranquilo, soy yo.- Le susurró François, a pesar de estar completamente solos. Arthur tomó aire e intentó calmarse. François, al verlo mejor, buscó su cuello para besarlo. Arthur cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose en éxtasis con la simple sensación de los labios contra su piel.

Liberó sus brazos con cuidado y buscó los botones de la ropa de François, para deslizar luego su palma por el vello expuesto, siguiendo hasta la línea que se engrosaba desde el ombligo. François se dejó hacer, encantado.

Le hizo una pregunta sobre si le gustaba lo que veía y el inglés contestó con tranquilidad que no estaba mal, aunque podía ser mejorado.

_Los brazos acostumbrados al trabajo desde el alba al anochecer. El cabello rojo, como el de su madre, con las mismas pecas, mostrándole sensaciones nuevas teñidas por lo extraño, lo curioso, lo distinto._

El francés regó de besos el camino por su estómago. Él levantó la cadera para que pudiera quitarle los pantalones y tras eso se dejó inundar por el cariño que el mayor le mostraba con sus besos, con sus manos que intentaban no mostrarse trémulas al acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos. Arthur escondió el rostro con el hueco del codo, con los cabellos de la nuca erizados.

François lamió, experimentando, la piel tersa del bajo vientre, hundiendo la nariz en el vello rubio que crecía bajo el ombligo del inglés, quien recogió las piernas.

Entre ambos arcos desnudos François buscó los puntos sensibles, reconociendo los suaves gemidos del inglés que lo guiaban sin quererlo.

Todo Arthur estaba erizado y todo François se presentaba ansioso. Buscó las tetillas erectas, acariciándolas con suavidad. Pasó la punta de su nariz por una, investigando, para luego atreverse con un lengüetazo rápido. La carne blanda le cautivo, por lo que la buscó con los dientes, conociéndola mejor.

Arthur le empujó la cara con una mano, intentando alejarlo, mas el francés la tomó y entrelazó los dedos, continuando con ese juego, tan distinto al de recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer pasajera. Arthur se dejó, enredando su mano libre con los cabellos de la nuca ajena, masajeando con sus blancos dedos.

Se incorporó, aunque no por eso François dejó de marcarle la clavícula con manchas de sangre subcutánea. Lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos ardientes.

_James estaba encerrado en la habitación de al lado. Él esperaba que la noche pasara pronto, sentado en un taburete mirando la pared. Escuchó como quitaban la barra que trababa la puerta y miró con expectación hacia la misma. ¿Quién o quiénes eran? Todos dormían. ¿Lo buscaban para juzgarlo en aquel mismo momento?_

François bajó sus manos por la espalda inglesa, sujetando ambas nalgas y acariciando con sus dedos la separación entre ellas. Arthur restregó su cabeza contra el hueco del cuello, buscando más mimos, y besó la barbilla del francés, subiendo por la comisura de los labios, lamiendo los mismos. Llevó sus manos a su espalda, buscando las de su amante, y, empujando con sus dedos los ajenos, les mostró el punto exacto.

- Allí.

- Dijiste que no querías.

_Dijiste que me querías._

- Ahora quiero.

_Es muy tarde para arrepentirse._

- Arthur…

_James._

- François… te amo más que a nadie.

_Eres lo más importante en este mundo._

- ¿Más que al lago?

- Más que al lago, más que a él.

Dejó las manos francesas y buscó los botones del pantalón, mirando hacia abajo concentrado.

_Duele._

François se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, sin sentir el frío de la noche. Al poco tiempo ya tenía medio cuerpo desnudo y sus manos volvían a su posición anterior y sus dedos al punto específico que el inglés le mostrara.

Se siguieron acariciando, compartiendo el calor y los besos.

_Y si yo jamás te amé, pero te quería lo suficiente para intentar corresponderte._

_No puedes cambiar lo que ya ha sucedido._

Ambos índices lo profanaban de un modo diferente a como recordaba haberlo sido.

Recordaba. Arthur recordaba.

_Te has tardado mucho, hermanito._

Y aquella voz no era un recuerdo, era una despedida.

Bajó su cadera sobre el miembro intruso, recibiendo besos en el desordenado cabello. Besó al francés y le mordió el labio inferior.

Minutos después, los movimientos de ambos eran más veloces, más íntimos, más entregados al otro.

La columna de Arthur amenazaba con destruirse de un momento a otro, y François lo apretaba entre sus brazos, jadeando por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

Lovino escuchó el grito del kelpie rasgando la noche y apresuró el paso en dirección al sonido.

Arthur se había dejado caer de espalda, vencido. François esperó a que la respiración del menor se regularizara y a que le asintiera para poder continuar. Arthur jadeó, le sonrió y descubrió sus ojos de profundos matices verdes. Parecían irradiar brillo para François, que no tuvo problema para verles cada detalle a la luz de la luna.

Empezó a embestir nuevamente, con lentitud. Lovino se asomó al claro y ante la visión se escondió tras un árbol de tronco grueso. Se asomó, aguzando la vista para distinguir a ambos cuerpos que en un principio le parecieron el de un único ser.

El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, intentando escapar de sus pechos. Hasta que al fin François se dejó caer junto a Arthur, juntando sus jadeos en un único espacio entre ambos, sintiendo el retumbar del corazón del otro allí mismo, como si fuera el propio.

François cerró lo ojos. Le besaron los párpados y el puente de la nariz.

Lovino se apoyó en el tronco rugoso… aquello no era justo.

Arthur y François se durmieron mientras Lovino iniciaba el camino de regreso.

+'+'+'+'+

Emily limpiaba la vereda frente a su casa cuando François y Dimitri salieron con dos sillas y un chelo. La mujer les señaló el sector que podía ocupar y ambos varones se sentaron.

Dimitri colocó toda la atención que pudo en el francés, que le explicó con paciencia las partes del instrumento y el modo de sostener el arco.

Emily entró a la casa, a buscar un chaleco más grueso para su hijo, y el chico aprovechó para saciar sus dudas respecto al kelpie del lago.

François lo miró con detenimiento, dejó el violonchelo de lado y, con paciencia, le relató lo que sabía al respecto. No mencionó los sentimientos que tenía hacia el kelpie por considerar que se trataba de un oyente muy joven.

Cuando Iván salió con la tarea de abrigar mejor a su hijo, François le enseñaba las notas básicas.

Aquel día, Lovino viajó hacia la ciudad más cercana. Pidió las indicaciones necesarias hasta llegar a una tienda de armas.

Caminó hasta el mostrador con pasos firmes, paseando su mirada en las paredes. El hombre en el mostrador lo saludó con cordialidad.

Lovino observó con detenimiento el modelo que le presentaron, "_il noventuno_" pensó.

François aceptó la invitación a almorzar mientras Lovino pagaba por el _Modello 1891_ y Arthur se esforzaba en leer.

El inglés movía los labios, lentamente, juntando las palabras.

Aprovechando que Lovino no volvería hasta el día siguiente –Emily le pidió unos favores- François partió en busca de su amado. Roderich supo que su "voy y vuelvo" era un "no regreso hasta la noche".

Gilbert fue el último en despedirse, con un apretón de manos al encontrarlo cerca de la salida del pueblo.

Dimitri corrió hacia él, llamándolo por su nombre, mas el francés no lo escuchó.

Horas después, Lovino regresaba por el camino principal. Un vecino de los alrededores lo había acercado hasta faltar unos kilómetros para llegar al poblado. Caminó un poco, hasta sentir como un hombre a caballo se acercaba.

Al llegar a su lado, el joven rubio se ofreció a llevarlo. Lovino preguntó si conocía la posada de Emily Jones, y Vash contestó que sí, que no tendría problemas en llevarle unos paquetes, que pensaba ir a verla en cuanto llegase para hablarle y entregarle algunas cosas que le trajo desde Londres.

Cuando el chico continuó su camino, Lovino se preguntó por qué diablos no se compraba un automóvil como la gente, siendo que estaban en Gran Bretaña. Olvidó pronto el asunto, no era problema suyo.

Tenía el rifle en la mano, y aún era temprano.

François le leía en voz alta a Arthur, quien miraba por sobre su hombro, intentando seguir la lectura por su cuenta.

-… algunos oficiales, funcionarios civiles y negociantes. Passepartout ocupaba el mismo compartimiento de su amo. Un tercer viajero se encontraba instalado en el rincón opuesto: era el brigadier Sir Francis Cromarty, compañero de juego de…

- Se parece a tu nombre.- Interrumpió el inglés, abrazándolo por la espalda. François dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur y le besó la barbilla.

- ¿Quieres que continúe?

- _Yes, please_.

François tomó aire, carraspeo, y volvió a soltarlo, recostando su cabeza nuevamente sobre la camisa blanca.

- Lee tú.- Le ordenó con cariño, bajando la mano que sostenía el libro. Arthur, rodeando al francés con los brazos, tomó el tomo con ambas manos y buscó con concentración el lugar en que quedó François.

- Tercer párrafo, _mon petit cheval._- Lo guió, subiendo su mano hacia su rostro y acariciando su mejilla.

- … compañero de juego de…- Arthur miró las letras con atención, moviendo los labios.- Fogg. Iba a re- re…- Se detuvo, escudriñando en su mente.- reincorporarse a sus tropas acan…tonadas en Benarés.- Comenzó a agarrar el ritmo.- Alto y rubio, de unos… cincuenta años…-

Lovino cargó el rifle y apuntó con la sangre fría.

-… se había distin…distinguido nota… ble…mente. Notablemente en la última re…

- Revuelta.- Lo ayudó François y se escuchó el primer disparo.

Rozó los cabellos del francés y el hombro del inglés, quienes reaccionaron inmediatamente al ataque, sin saber de donde provenía.

Lovino apuntó nuevamente. Arthur estaba agazapado, François lo tapaba, a medio incorporar. Mas el francés comprendió quien era su atacante y se levantó.

- ¡Lovino Vargas, aquí me tienes!- Gritó haciendo señas al inglés para que escapara. Pero éste no se movió, limitándose a insultarlo por su osadía y a jalar de él para devolverlo al suelo.

Estaban descubiertos, sin saber de donde provino la segunda bala que impactó al francés en el hombro. Arthur gritó con la detonación y la sangre que empezó a brotar.

Lovino salió de su escondite, dejó correr la bala y apuntó. François movió los labios, rogándole, mas no le hizo caso y volvió a jalar del gatillo.

El inglés sostuvo por la cintura a su amante cuando cayó al suelo, sin poder soportar su propio peso con el impacto en su rodilla. Lovino se acercó a pasos firmes con el rifle en la mano, hasta que su sombra tapó los ojos del asesino de Antonio.

Las pupilas del kelpie se contrajeron cuando Lovino pasó la siguiente bala, apuntando a la cabeza de François, quien gritaba de dolor.

El disparó resonó en todo el lago cuando el inglés se abalanzó sobre el italiano, empujando el cañón del arma con una mano que fue desgarrada. Forcejeó con Vargas a pesar de la sangre que resbalaba por sus dedos y su brazo hasta llegar a su codo, abundante y roja.

Lo empujó con fuerza, quitándole el arma y arrojándola en otra dirección. El italiano se apoyó en su mano para levantarse, alcanzando a ver como el kelpie levantaba al asesino del suelo y lo ayudaba a caminar en dirección al lago. Buscó el rifle con la mirada y se dirigió a él, mientras los amantes llegaban a la orilla misma del agua.

El inglés cargaba con casi todo el peso del francés, que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Balas expansivas.

Tomó el rifle, dejó pasar la siguiente munición y apuntó. Respiró profundo y disparó.

Arthur cayó al agua con el impacto en sus omóplatos. Lovino miró el revuelo en las aguas bajas, donde la sangre comenzaba a expandirse. Bajó el arma cuando las ondas se calmaron, acercándose con pasos firmes y calmados a observar los cadáveres de cerca.

Al fin había vengado a Antonio.

Pero no se sentía especialmente libre. A un par de metros de la ribera, retrocedió asustado cuando el inglés se levantó, cargando al francés malherido sobre su hombro y avanzando a paso desesperado pero lento para ganar mayor profundidad.

Su primera reacción fue apuntarle. Un tiro a esa distancia era imposible de fallar.

No falló.

Sin que el kelpie pudiese sostenerse, ambos cuerpos se hundieron en las aguas.

Vargas esperó cinco minutos. Respiró profundo, atisbando el lugar en que el asesino se hundiera. Siguió las líneas del agua, caminando hacia el lago lentamente. Se quitó los zapatos y se arremangó los pantalones, acercándose a la mancha roja que se disipaba. El agua le llegaba sobre las rodillas.

No encontró nada.

Levantó la mirada sorprendido, buscando sobre la superficie. Instintivamente recorrió la orilla con la vista, fue entonces que lo vio.

En la orilla opuesta estaba el caballo blanco mirándolo. Sobre su lomo, un niño de largos cabellos rubios se sujetaba a sus riendas.

- ¿Y qué pasó, abuelo?

- ¿Les disparó?

El hombre miró a los chiquillos que lo rodeaban en la cocina de su estancia.

- No, bajó el rifle y los dejó marchar. Descubrió que nada cambiaría en su interior si los mataba. Fue entonces que se sintió realmente en paz con Antonio, porque no sentía su muerte como un peso con el que tuviera que cargar.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, cuando una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes entró con un canasto de ropa en las manos.

- ¿De nuevo contando esa historia, babbo?

Lovino miró a su hija, fingiendo molestia.

- ¿Qué no dejas a un viejo contar sus historias de viejo?

- Espero que no habrás contado la parte que no es apropiada para menores.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, bambina? Claro que no.- Respondió ante la expectación de los mozuelos por saber más sobre la parte no relatada de la historia.

- ¿Y qué pasó después con el italiano? ¿Y con François?- Preguntó una niña pequeña, mirándolo entusiasmada.

- Volvió a Italia, donde conoció a una mujer muy hermosa de procedencia española llamada Isabel, con quien se casó y tuvo una hija.

La niña pareció feliz con la respuesta, mas insistió.

- ¿Y François? ¿Pudo estar con el kelpie? ¿Arthur fue libre?

Lovino intentó no sonreír, observando con sus ojos serios a su nieta menor.

- Los lugareños dicen que puede verse, hasta el día de hoy, a un niño vestido de blanco, de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio, sujeto a las riendas de un kelpie de pelaje blanco y crin dorada, paseando por la orilla del lago.

"_También dicen que, cuando no hay nadie cerca, ambos recuperan su forma humana para poder amarse y tomarse de las manos"._

- Qué historia tan cursi.- Exclamó uno de los hermanos mayores de la niña.- Seguro la inventaste completa, abuelo. Me gustan más las historias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial del tío Feliciano.

- ¿No me creen?- Se enfadó Lovino con ese enfado que es más bien un enfado falso que quiere ser verdadero, un enfado de viejo y su orgullo herido.- Viajen al norte de Inglaterra, busquen el pueblo del que les di las señas y pregunten por la posada de Emily Jones. Pídanle a Dimitri Braginski que toque su violonchelo. ¡Entonces pregúntenle la historia de los hermanos Kirkland, y de cómo desapareció François Bonnefoy!


End file.
